


Saying Goodbye

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rare Pairings, Spoilers for Nocturnality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Decades later, Reo returns to the town to see Kota.Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 5Prompt: Goodbyes
Relationships: Kuto Reo/Seo Kota, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Saying Goodbye

_"Good night… And sweet dreams."_

How long had it been since he said that to Kota and left him behind? Perhaps several decades, long enough for humanity to forget about the existence of vampires in the town.

Reo walked along the desolate pavement, his hair and cape fluttering in the night breeze. His nose wrinkled at the stench of rubbish from a nearby alley, but a smile somehow crept into his lips. That dumping site was where he first met Kota.

Soon, he arrived at the doorstep of the apartment Kota lived. The building was quite shoddy, with brownish, peeling wall paints and creaky doors, but many people roamed in it. Even the street sweeper was still the same guy, although he'd gained some wrinkles and strands of gray hair.

"Good evening," the street sweeper greeted with a smile. "Oh, I think we've ever met."

Reo nodded. "Yes, I'm Reo, an old acquaintance of Kota."

"Are you visiting Kota then?" The smile faded. "I'm sorry, but he's no longer here."

"Has he moved out?"

"He died of illness a few years ago."

Reo gasped. Then he smiled the best he could, with tears welling in his eyes. "I see. Thank you for the information."

Once he turned away to leave, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Goodbye forever, huh? I'm sorry, Kota." He sobbed. "I'm sorry for not being there to say goodbye to you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kota."

"Azuma?" a concerned voice asked.

Azuma opened his eyes and found himself carried in Tasuku's muscular arms, in front of his dorm room. Perhaps the sad, lonely scene of the snowy beach at winter night - a fitting image for Reo - earlier had caused that dream.

It was such a scary dream, wasn't it? To abandon your beloved, only to later learn that they were gone forever. To not even have the chance to say goodbye to them.

"You fell asleep on the way home," Tasuku said. "Did you have a nightmare about our performance or something?"

Azuma smiled. "Sort of. It's nothing to be worried about."

"You cried. That's something to be worried about."

"You're cute, you know?"

Tasuku growled. "Where did that come from?"

"It's nothing, really." Azuma wiped an eye with a finger. "Nocturnality has a tragic ending after all."

"Yeah, it does," Tasuku muttered, "but remember what Tsumugi said when we had a sleepover at your apartment? 'Whenever we're not able to handle it alone, we can share and carry the burden of each other's pain together.'" He paused. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I didn't expect to be asked directly _again_ by you." Azuma chuckled. "Very well. So…when we have to walk a different path someday, always keep in touch? Let's leave no room for regrets."

"What are you talking about? We aren't getting separated anytime soon."

"Glad you think so."

It wouldn’t happen anytime soon, Azuma knew, but when it truly happened, he’d make sure that he'd be there to say goodbye.


End file.
